Twist of life
by KysShish
Summary: Lenalee, a girl with a perfect life, moves to another country with her brother. Being the girl who was given everything and faced no hardship in life, she finds herself getting involve in a love story between two of her new friends: the moyashi and Bakanda and in the middle of playing match maker she falls in love with her partner: Lavi. AU -like anime: impossible things happen-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the magnificent world of man otherwise I wouldn't be here in fanfiction.

Hi guys! I would like to apologize for my mistakes and warto you for OCCness as I had just recently joined the fandom so yeah... Compared to most of the fans- I'm still not that familiar with the characters so if you notice yay mistakes or errors whether it'll be in their personalities, descriptions, spelling errors or grammatical errors please be patient with me. thank you!

* * *

Lenalee Lee was a girl who everyone envied. She has and was everything a girl wished to have and to be; a stunning beauty, a perfectly shaped body, a valedictorian, a mesmerizing voice, a graceful ballet dancer, an imaginative artist, a heart-warming personality, a black belt in taekwondo, a popularity no one can defeat and a little sister of the county's richest billionaire.

Everyone looked up to her and admired her. They offered her more respect than what any princess could get, however, contrary to what everyone thought, Miss Lenalee was not happy with her life. Sure she was perfect, probably too perfect for her liking. She sometimes wished she could have a life any other simple girl could have. She wished she would experience having true hones friends than her current friends who were just befriending her for her popularity and agreed to everything she says because they were simply afraid to go against her- thinking they don't have the luxury to be considered an arrogant bitch who thinks their better than the mistress and be considered an eyesore by her fans.

Nobody happened to experience that but everyone still faked being with her for her traits. Lenalee was tired of it. At other times she would hear her 'friends' talk about pimples, freckles, or wrinkles and say that I was because of stress or the sun's fault. Sometimes she wishes that she could relate with them but she couldn't. She never ever had experienced what it was like to be stressed and she was always clean, thus she never experienced any face imperfections. For the millionth time in her teenage life, she wished she was like any normal girl.

Lenalee also was a certified candidate for being a valedictorian; and she has accelerated two years in her high school life. She was also too bright that nobody dared to attend any group study with her. For reasons like they would be corrected, they were ashamed to show how they were so incompetent with Lady Lenalee. Lenalee never cared about that though- she only wanted someone who could understand her and is honest with her. But the chances of meeting someone like that were low.

However it seems this year was going to be a little change for her.

"Farewell Master Komui, Miss Lenalee" All the house maids, about more than 20 in the hallway, bowed and greeted in unision. "Take care."

Komui nodded at their direction while Lenalee just smiled at them. She took a last glance at the hallway before heading to the wide red and gold stairs with more maids ready to bid them farewells. She was going to miss her mansion, her school, and her country. She was leaving China with her brother, a famous businessman at the same time scientist- Komui Lee, and heading to Japan. Komui had said that he would have to take care of his new business partner from Japan and had agreed to stay there for a year because of vocation purposes.

On the other hand, Lenalee was asked to come to Japan because of Komui's overprotective ego and something that Lenalee calls as Sister Complex. Komui worries (though it's too much) that by leaving Lenalee- she would not be taken care well, be molested (although the chance is low), and other not so important too overreacting excuses. Lenalee just laughed at it though and agreed to come. She loved her brother and was thankful for of him for caring for her. Plus, she positively thought that a change of place was fine. She would meet new kinds of people, though she didn't expect them to be any different to her current 'friends'.

The rest of the details are not so important so let's just skip the traveling part where she rides the plane. For the rest of the flight, she was reading a Japanese dictionary so that she could learn a few greetings though she already studied ten Japanese dictionaries and communication guides and a half page of her current book when she was at home and she was finishing the other half of her current book and another ten remaining books. She was a fast reader and learner at the same time so there was no problem. And she rides their new car with their new chauffeur when they arrived at the airport and is heading to their new residence in Tokyo.

Lenalee exited the black car she rode with her brother and watched as her new servants carry her things. She smiled them and whispered a 'thank you' at them. The servants immediately blushed at her gestures; she wasn't surprised though for it was the same when she was at China. She gazed at her new home and observed the panorama.

It was a rectangular lot with what she guessed and rounded off as 15 meters width and 20 meters height. The gate was made of gold and was designed with an attractive red that made you think of a Chinese royalty. Once inside she could see a circular fountain, silver in colour, with the statue of an angel holding a lyre in its centre. She could detect the scent of roses, and saw that the whole area, besides the cleared path, fountain and mansion, was covered in bushes and roses, both red and white, and she looked at her brother.

"Well, I knew you loved roses." The dark-haired man said, "so I thought that I'd cover the spaces with roses."

And Lenalee just smiled at him.

Later that night, Lenalee had finished exploring the manor and decided to prepare for her new school. Her brother said that she could maybe rest for a week but she insisted that she'd start school tomorrow. She was, after all, transferring in the middle of a semester and she couldn't afford to be later for a week in her new academy- she doesn't want to miss more days. Plus, she wanted to meet with her new school mates and silently wished they would be different, though she knew it was impossible.

A soft knock on the door disturbed her from her reverie and smiled at the obviously trembling small voice of a girl.

"L-Lena-lee- o-ojou-sa…ma, Ko..mui-sama w-wants y-you to c-come to the d-dining room o have d-dinner."

"I'm coming." Lenalee said after a soft giggle, the door was immediately opened for her and she observed her new maid. She was a pale woman, Lenalee guessed that she was at her mid-twenties, she had dark bags under her eyes and she seemed stressed. Her brown hair was messily tied up in a bun. Lenalee thought that this girl would be very pretty if she took care of herself. "Are you my new personal maid?"

"Yes." The said maid replied.

"Your name?"

"Miranda Lotto"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 25"

"So then, I'm going to be under your care, Miranda-san"

"Y-yes, Ma'am!" She trembled while Lenalee chuckled.

Not much happened after that, she decided to retire early for the day and thought about tomorrow's event. But before she slept, she stood in front of her huge glass window which was about as big as her queen sized bed; she inhaled and scented the aroma of vanilla and a cold air from her air conditioned room. She clasped her hands together, as if she was offering a prayer, and looked at the stardust evening sky. She closed her eyes to wish once she saw a singled shooting star.

'_I wish to feel try different. Anything a normal girl would experience, like have a crush or have true friends even just one is enough. Please, I want to have an adventure in life, even just once.'_

And she fell asleep that night with a smile although she knows and thought for the hundredth time since she finished her 11th Grade last year that the chance of her wish happening is very low.

Riding her new car, Lenalee headed to school and as she expected, everyone who saw her looked at her as if she's some kind of a goddess. She sighed, _'I guess that wish was just too impossible to come true'_

She walked with her eyes glued to the ground until she bumped her head with someone andshe looked up in confusion, though she expected that he person would apologize at her as if they did a crime, that's how her life was when she was at China. However, she was _wrong_ the _first _time on that _year_.

She raised her head and instead of an ashamed face and retreating figure, she saw an outstretched hand and a cheeky grin of a red haired boy with a weird eye patch over his other eye, "Sorry, I didn't notice you."

It took her a few seconds to get over the shock before she accepted the hand and smiled, "It's okay." Lenalee suddenly felt her hopes rise again, '_Maybe I concluded too early. Maybe it would be different his year.'_

"This is the first time I see you here, could you be the new transferee?"

"Yes, I am." Lenalee's smile widened as she tried not to cry tears of joy. Maybe she was exaggerating her reaction but she couldn't deny the blooming happiness in her heart at the mere thought of having a friend who didn't judge her for her beauty, talent or family background. A friend who would not bother being insecure with her and be honest with her.

"Since you're new here, how about I show you around the campus?"

"Sure"

"What's your name?"

"Lenalee Lee."

"Oh wait! How stupid of me!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Lenalee suddenly felt worried that he changed his mind about befriending her after hearing who she was.

"I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Lavi Bookman."

Lenalee suddenly felt relieved, "Nice to meet you." She totally forgot that nobody knew her much here in Tokyo.

"Oh wait a minute; I'll introduce you to my pals."

"Okay."

"Yuu-chan! Moyashi-chan! Oh great, they're on each other's nerves again!" He laughed.

Lenalee watched the two people trying to bite each other's head off and she chuckled. She observed the dark haired man and thought that his hair was as long as hers of probably longer.

"That taller boy is Kanda Yuu. But you can call him Yuu-chan!" Lavi exclaimed merrily before a blade was displayed in front of him.

"Don't call me by my first name or I'll cut you with Mugen."

Lenalee panicked for her new friend's life and paled immediately she shivered when she felt Yuu-chan's glare directed to Lavi and changed towards her.

"Don't listen to this baka usagi, he's just being as brainless as he typically is. Call me Kanda."

"S-sure, K-kanda-san." Lenalee addressed Yu- She mentally corrected herself, Kanda with a san because she read that it was a kind of respect.

"Don't add anything to my name. I prefer Kanda. Just Kanda."

"O-Okay." For some reason Lenalee felt scared and relieved at the same time. Scare because of obvious reasons and relieved because, although it's crazy, someone threatened her life and she was kind of happy to have a change in her life not once on this day but _twice._

"Anyway," Lavi continued after Kanda sheathed his sword, "That one is Allen Walker also known as Moyashi-chan."

"My name is Allen! Not Moyashi!" the white haired boy with a weird tattoo on his left eye said. "Miss, please do not follow his examples because he's just asking for death. Anyway, May I know your name?"

"It's Lenalee Lee." She smiled I seems that Allen here is a gentleman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasures all mine."

"Oh, please! Allen stop being formal, you're at a school not at the palace. Geez!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to refer to my home as a palace or castle, Lavi." Allen sighed.

"But your mansion is like a palace after all!" Lavi exclaimed.

"No, it's not!" Allen said, "Cross just likes to have that kind of a fancy house. Oh, I really wish I could go back to Britain with Mana."

"So the Moyashi is homesick, huh?" Kanda smirked, "You need your father to babysit you."

"I'm not a moyashi, BaKanda!" Allen countered, "at least I don't have an overly attached father like yours! Although I admit that Tiedoll-san's arts and paintings are cool. No wonder he got famous for it."

"That guy doesn't concern me at all!"

"Oh they're fighting again." Lavi stated as if he was talking about weather.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Lenalee asked.

"Nope, they're better off that way." Lavi snickered before he whispered to Lenalee, "Can you keep a secret?"

Lenalee nodded, "Yes"

"Based on my observations, I made a theory that Allen and Kanda loves each other. Maybe you think it's weird but I have a feeling its true. Kanda doesn't notice this but I saw for more than once that Allen's been unconsciously looking at Kanda when we have class and Kanda seems to be protective of Allen. Allen doesn't know this but Kanda tends to glare at anyone who shot looks at Allen like that of admiration or worse; lust!"

"Really?" Lenalee suddenly felt intrigued, she had seen gay relationships before at China and she thought they were cue but then she would pay no heed about them afterwards.

"Yeah." Lavis smiled, "I'm also thinking of ways to get them to confess because I want my friends to be happy after all."

"I could help if you want."

"Really? Thanks Lenalee!"

Lenalee offered a smile that really came from her heart and not ones she usually offered to any other random people.

She was even happier after she was placed on the same section as her new friends. Although she expected everyone to be shock when she said she was sixteen but they weren't surprised about it but instead she was the one to be shocked. She never knew that Allen was an accelerated student like her and he seems to younger than him for a few months.

She spent the rest of the day with her newfound friends and she wasn't even bothered that everyone, students, staffs and even the principal, treated her the way she was treated on her previous school. But even if she was a little bothered, it was nothing compared to the feeling of having the friends she had been wishing for.

Time Skip: Lunch Break

The four walked out of the classroom the moment the bell rang. Lavi offered Lenalee to have lunch with them to which she accepted without hesitation. On the side were Allen and Kanda bickering once again.

Lenalee sweatdropped, they continued fighting hat way when they reached the peace garden.

"We often have our lunch here since there are only a few people." As Lavi sighed, "I love girls but sometimes it makes me uneasy if they stalk me."

Lenalee looked at Lavi and asked, "So you're very popular."

"Not only me, Kanda and Allen is but Allen seems to have a weird fan club which consists of mixed genders. He attracted both gender with his beauty." Lavi laughed before he whispered, "that's why Yuu-chan is so protective."

Lenalee giggled and glanced at Allen and Kanda only to find them in a weird position.

It seems that in the middle of their fight, they had started wrestling and ended up with Allen pinned on the ground, Kanda's hair tie removed and forget not to say some of the buttons were removed and the uniform seemed misplaced.

So basically, Kanda was pinning Allen on the ground, two buttons opened, his neck tie removed along with his vest revealing his neck and collarbone. While Kanda's hair was messy and his uniform nowhere cleaner than Allen's, If you have a dirty mind then let me add that they were both panting and blushing as if they had done _it_.( I've noticed some people blush when they tire themselves)

Lavi and Lenalee ended up laughing at them, much to Allen and Kanda's dismay.

The day ended and Lenalee went home with a smile on her face. Komui noticed this but he did not pry. Lenalee ate with him like usual yet she was so jumpy and cheerful all of a sudden. She kept smiling and she was hugging Komui more than she normally does. She was enthusiastic in studying and she was blooming more than she was before. Miranda-san almost chuckled hearing her Mistress humming nursery rhymes at the shower room.

That night, before Lenalee slept, she went on the same window and clasped her hands once again,

'_Thank you'_

* * *

Please review and be kind with your comments! If you notice and don't like something please inform me :) suggestions a would be appreciated and now excuse me while I finish my Allen drawing... (And I almost forgot that still have my English, SS, and other assignments due tomorrow )


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If ever I owed D. Gray Man then.. Yullen, LaviLena, and other things would be thrown to the world like a confetti..however things like that only exist in dreams *sobs***

* * *

Lenalee woke up earlier than usual and was unable to go back to slumber. Bringing a hand to her slightly messy hair, she decided to sit up and stretch her arms and legs before yawning. The Chinese girl realized that yawning like that was unladylike and she somehow did it (thanks to Lavi's Habit of yawning like that) Lenalee giggled at her newfound action. Doing something freely like this was fine with her. She brought a hand to her hair and tried fixing the tangles in her hair.

It has been a week since she met Lavi, Allen and Kanda, and she proudly admitted that she really enjoyed being with them. She learned a lot about her friends during the past days. Lavi seemed to be a part of the newspaper club, though Lenalee had found it weird at first, and worked there as an article writer. The red head boy exclaimed about how he didn't want to join the club yet he was forced to when his grandfather, nicknamed as Panda by Lavi, threatened to take away his 'treasures' (aka female bikini pictures) and erase its existence out of Earth.

"_That Panda!" Lavi had exclaimed back then, "He even talked to the club moderator to reserve a position for me and with some kind of spell I don't know he even made our hot, sexy principal (Lulubell) agree to his wish and thus made sure I could 100% enter the club."_

Lenalee chuckled as she recalled Lavi's whining. He said that the 'panda' was probably some kind of evil sorcerer who control people's mind through black magic. Or a black witch in disguise who makes horrible potions and stir with pitiful people's minds and he started coming up with silly theories that went to the thought where 'Panda' was probably a hybrid of a panda and an elf who escaped from the science laboratory to spread its darkness and destroy the workd. Ah, Lavi and his over-active imagination.

Lenalee was finished with her hair when she heard a knock on the door and she glanced at the clock. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the time.

"Lenalee-sama, your bath is ready"

"I'm coming in a few seconds."

When Lenalee entered the bathroom she washed herself clean before submerging her body in the tub. As she was busying with the body washing, her thoughts wondered about her new discovery of Allen. Surprisingly, the white haired boy was working as a waiter on a _cross-dressing _café. Allen was so embarrassed at being caught that he turned so red and couldn't do his work without stuttering. Lenalee discovered that Allen only worked here during weekends, and she could still remember when Allen, like Lavi, complained about his job…

"_It's all that Cross's fault! If it wasn't for him, then I wouldn't be working here!" Allen had whined like a child in pink maid dress, "He wanted me out of the house during a weekend so he could spend time alone being drunk and satisfied with his whores. I hate him!"_

Lenalee finished washing her whole body, including her face, head and hair, when she finished her reverie. Grabbing a towel, she dried herself before putting on a bath robe and walked out of the bathroom towards her own room. As she arrived, immediately, she started preparing herself for school and her mind wondered, once again, to another trance and this time, it was about the-scariest-man-on-Earth-with-a-long-hair-tied-in -pink-ribbons aka Kanda. It really wasn't much of a discovery though, just a few… 'Accidents' actually...

They decided to spend quality time together a few days ago, Saturday, as an effort of making Allen talk to his friends without stuttering and cursing Cross all over and over again. They decided to ride on Lenalee's car, due to Komui's insistence that there must be butlers to watch over his beloved sister because he wouldn't forgive the 'octopus' that would taint his precious Lenalee, and spent time together. Somewhere on the ride, Allen and Kanda fell asleep _together_. Allen's head was leaning on Kanda's left shoulder while the latter rested half of his face above the moyashi's silky hair.

Lenalee took a picture of it while Lavi decided to mess with them while they were still _vulnerable. _And Kanda woke up in the middle of Lavi's make-up process.

"_Oh, Good Morning Yuu!" Lavi cheerfully said holding a lipstick in hand, "Had a nice dream?" _

It did not take long for Kanda to realize that he's face was covered with make-up _and_ his hair tie was substituted by a pink ribbon. As for the moyashi… thank goodness Kanda woke up before Lavi had even started to mess up with the poor boy. However, it didn't mean that Lavi did not end up with a few bruises, bleeding gums and broken nose. Lenalee finished everything and ate her breakfast like lightning before she sped to school as if she was about to be late yet in truth she was one hour and 30 minutes away from the class time.

"Lavi?"

"Yes, Leanlee?"

"Why is everyone so busy?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you're still new here so you don't know. Sorry I forgot to tell you!"

"Tell me what?"

"Within the coming two weeks, the school is going to have its school fair. Each homeroom will be assigned to participate in having its own event."

"So what is our event?"

"We still don't know but it will be announced later at the class."

"Well, what event do you want?"

"Me? I'd like our class to be the ones assigned for the Maid Cafe! We have plenty of gorgeous girls in the class after all."

"Truthfully, you just want to see girls wearing short skirts, don't you, Lavi?"

"Ouch! That stings Moyashi-chan!"

"It's Allen!"

"Yes, but Moyashi suits you."

"Shut up, Bakanda!"

"Here we go again, Lenalee, should we head to class first?"

"O...Kay"

"Everyone, I have an announcement to all of you!" The class mayor Lou Fa, a girl in round eye glasses and braided hair, announced, "It seems that the event we'll be participating in is the drama."

She received collective complains and groans as a reply.

"We can't do anything about it because Miss Lulubell personally assigned us so we can't complain." She sighed, "The genre we'll be role playing is romance, we already have the story and it's Snow White. But of course the faculty allowed us to change the story a little to make it more entertaining!"

"I wonder what kind of change it is." Allen whispered.

"Probably something sappy." Lavi snickered.

"That's rude, Lavi!" Lenalee hissed, "How about you Kanda?"

"Che"

"….."

"The story goes like this." Lou Fa breathed, "Once upon a time, there in a kingdom was rumored to be the most beautiful princess of them all. Her name is Snow white. She was more beautiful than anything in the world, but the queen who was once the most beautiful maiden of the country envied Snow White. With the help of an evil magic mirror, she created a curse for Snow White; every boy who courts the princess shall suffer pain. Days later, all of Snow White's suitors met an accident, and it spread throughout the world that the most beautiful rose had the sharpest thorns and no one dared to court the princess for fear of being hurt. "

"This is boring" Lavi whispered

Allen sighed, "But once Lou Fa makes a decision then you can't argue back."

"So I guess in the end, we'll have to role-play this, right?" Lavi sighed.

"The queen, still envious of Snow White, wanted her to be killed. She sent two of her most loyal servant to kill Snow White. In the end, Snow white was shunned out of the castle and into the forbidden woods. There she met seven dwarves who helped her and a prince who caught her heart. The prince, too, was captivated by Snow White. However, she feared that the prince would get hurt because of her so she rejected the prince's advances." Lou Fa paused before continuing, "On the other hand, the horrible queen discovered through her mirror that Snow White was still alive. Angry, she decided to kill snow white herself and she succeeded. The prince saw his princess, already dead, and he was heartbroken. The mirror pitied the two lovers so, through magic, he told the prince that Snow White would wake up through true love's kiss. The prince kissed Snow White and she woke up! Then they lived happily ever after."

"Yay." The class said unenthusiastically.

"Okay, so now! Let's go on with the cast!" Lou Fa said, "And I'll be the narrator."

"But Lou Fa-san!" A blonde haired girl raised her hand, "There are too many of us in class and only few characters."

"The extras shall be assigned in the back stage for props and all, Lala-san." Lou Fa said, "Now Let's start with the queen! She should be very beautiful!"

"I suggest Lenalee-sama!" once of the students said and everyone agreed.

"But shouldn't Lenalee-sama be the princess?" another one of the said and a few arguments were heard.

"Maybe we should ask Lenalee-sama." One of them said, "Lenalee-sama, what role do you want?"

Lenalee wondered for a bit, she was always the main character during her dramas so why not try to be villain for a change? "I'd like to become the evil queen."

"So, are there any complaints about Miss Lee being the queen?" Lou Fa paused asshe waited for an answer and there come none, "None? Then Miss Lee shall be the queen." Lou Fa listed the role on the board.

"And now for the mirror!" Lou Fa said, "Who would like to volunteer themselves or would you like to volunteer someone else?"

"How about Lavi Bookman?"

"Yeah! He'd probably do well at that!"

"Okay! So are there no complains?" Lou Fa asked, "None? Okay so Mr. Lavi is our Mirror and take note that it will no longer be changed once the role is written on the board."

Lavi just grinned, "Well, it seems that I'll be your reflection, ojou-sama."

Lenalee giggled,"Let's try this." Lenalee breathed, "Mirror! Mirror, on the wall! Who's the fairest of them all?"

"You, my queen, is the fairest among them all." Lavi laughed and then Lenalee followed.

"Next! The role of the seven dwarves.."

_After 15 minutes…_

"Okay, so our results so far is on the board" Lou Fa said, "Let's see…"

_Seven Dwarves_

_Bashful- Howard Link_

_Doc- Chomesuke_

_Grumpy- Lala_

_Happy- Road_

_Sleazy- Daisiya Barry_

_Sneezy- Timcamnpy_

_Stealthy- Lero_

_Evil Queen- Lenalee Lee_

'_Seriously, I think they're not that serious with the casting. Howard Link as Bashful? Seriously?' _Lou Fa sighed.

"Um Lou Fa-san," Moore said, "Aren't you missing two important roles?"

"Huh?" the class mayor glanced at the board and asked, "What's missing?"

"The prince and princess."

'_Oh great, the main characters. How could I forget!? '_Lou Fa mentally screamed, '_this time they better be serious in the actors'_

"Okay guys, any ideas for the main characters?" Lou Fa asked.

The classroom started getting noisy and random pairings were heard.

"Mei-Ling and Archie!"

"Eeze and Elda!"

"Kawamura and Leo!"

"Mimi and Michael!"

"Leo and Jan!"

"Allen and me!"

"Elda and Kanda!"

"No! Kanda and Me!"

'_I feel a headache coming.. Seriously? Jan and Leo? I do have to admit I'm a yaoi fangirl but none of them two would fit the image of Snow White and the prince.' _Lou Fa pinched the bridge of her nose as if it'll help her.

Lavi and Lenalee watched as the class has gone wild. If random pairings were being thrown and went unnoticed afterwards then why don't they join the fun?

Lavi screamed, "Banana and Ketchup!"

And he went on...

"Sausage and spaghetti!"

"Panda and Elf!"

"Lenalee and Lee!"

"Yuu and Kanda!"

"Walker and Allen!"

Lenalee chuckled as she heard Lavi. She looked at the class that was now a mess and decided that maybe joining Lavi in this won't be that bad, right?

'_Now, let's see, who should she pair up… oh silly of me, I forgot about them.'_

"I want to suggest some people!" Lenalee clapped her hands twice together and stood up, effectively got everyone's attention. Lenalee felt a little nervous at her so-called joke because this is a first, after all. She cleared up her throat before saying..

"I suggest Kanda and Allen."

* * *

I am very very very very very sorry for giving you guys such an upsetting chapter.. please be patient with me..I'm still learning...


End file.
